The Baby Shower
by RkieFan
Summary: Jill's friends throw her a surprise baby shower.


DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Spelling/Goldberg Productions and Viacom Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended. The author retains the rights to the plot.  
  
TITLE: The Baby Shower  
  
AUTHOR: RkieFan1960  
  
RATING: R for sexual content  
  
SETTING: A year after the series ended.  
  
SUMMARY: Jill's friends throw her a baby shower with some additional gifts besides your usual baby things.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story starts a few weeks before the birth of Mary Kathryn and concludes about six weeks after. I want to thank Bridget for giving me the idea for the story during the course of a two-hour phone call. I also want to thank Gina for sharing her thoughts following the birth of her first child, even though she says it seems like an eon ago.  
  
PART ONE: THE BABY SHOWER  
  
It was a hot June day. Jill had been on forced maternity leave for approximately two weeks following a diagnosis of pre-eclampsia. Since having taken leave, she was often bored and out of sorts. Mike had complained to Capt. Roger Moran about this one day at lunch. Roger, in turn, told his wife, Meggy, who happened to be one of Jill's supervisors. Meggy got together with some of the other nurses and fellow officer's wives and decided to throw Jill a surprise baby shower. She had Mike stop by the hospital one day so they could map out all of the details.  
  
"I don't know, Meggy," Mike complained. "I had a hell of a time getting her out to Ryker's for the shower we threw for her. She's so uncomfortable that she doesn't like leaving the apartment, especially in this heat."  
  
"Tell her that I miss her and want to have lunch. I want to fill her in on the latest hospital gossip. We're women. You know how we love to dish dirt," Meggy smiled at him broadly.  
  
"Okay, I'll get her up here somehow, but she's going to be suspicious if I stay," Mike told her.  
  
"So, just tell her I'll take her home after we have lunch. Mike, I've done this before. I've got everything under control," she smiled.  
  
"Okay, then I guess I'll leave my wife in your capable hands," he smiled.  
  
  
  
Jill was lying on the sofa watching TV when she heard Mike's key in the front door. She sat up and smiled when he walked in. He put his keys on the bar before walking over to the sofa. He leaned down and kissed her, rubbing her swollen abdomen tenderly.  
  
"Hi. How're you feeling today?" He asked, sitting beside her and pulling her against him.  
  
"I'm okay. How was your day?" She asked sleepily, cuddling closer to him.  
  
"Busy. I saw Meggy today when I was at the hospital with a suspect. She wants me to bring you to the hospital Friday for lunch. She said she'll bring you home afterwards. That is, if you feel up to it. She said something about filling you in on hospital gossip or something," he concluded, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Lunch would be wonderful. It beats sitting around here watching game shows and soap operas all day. What time?" She asked.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 11 and take you up there," he promised, glad she was willing to get out of the house for a few hours.  
  
  
  
Mike and Jill walked up to the nurses' station shortly after 11 Friday morning.   
  
"You look ready to deliver any day," Meggy observed with a smile, coming around the counter to hug Jill. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Tired and fat," Jill sighed unhappily.  
  
"Nonsense! You look wonderful! Mike, I'll take good care of your wife, I promise," Meggy vowed.  
  
"Okay. I get the hint," Mike kissed Jill goodbye. "I'll see you this afternoon. Enjoy lunch."  
  
"I will. I love you," she said, kissing him once again.  
  
"I love you, too. Have fun."  
  
"I ordered us salads. They're in the lounge," Meggy continued in a normal voice, putting an arm around Jill and walking back toward the lounge. When they entered the lounge Meggy turned on the light and several women yelled "Surprise!" Jill looked at Meggy with a shocked expression as Meggy started laughing.  
  
"Mike helped us set this up," Meggy explained with a grin. "He thought you needed cheering up."  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful," Jill exclaimed. "Thank you,.   
  
There were salads, punch and the shower cake on a table which was also piled high with gifts. Jill couldn't remember ever being so touched. The women all ate and played shower games before Jill began opening the gifts. There was the usual array of tiny baby clothes and other things. Everybody 'ooohed' and ahhhhed' over the tiny things before Meggy handed her the last gift box, which was elaborately gift wrapped and tied with a fancy ribbon.  
  
"This gift is from all of us on the ward, Jill. Before you open it, we have to tell you that you can't show this to Mike," Meggy told her with a wicked grin.  
  
"At least, not until after your six-week checkup," one of the other nurses intoned.  
  
Jill looked at her co-workers who all had amused looks on their faces as she untied the ribbon and blushed when she saw the 'Frederick's Of Hollywood' box. She opened the box and removed a silky white gown and robe. "Oh, this is beautiful!" She exclaimed, holding it up so they could all see it.  
  
"Jill, when you're in that delivery room, you're probably going to tell Mike that you'll never have sex with him again. But you'll change your mind after several weeks and we just thought this might help set the mood," Meggy said as Jill hugged her. "It's always fun to wear something sexy even if it's only for about three seconds, which is probably how long you'll have this on before Mike gets a hold of it. There should be more in the box."  
  
Jill removed a small bottle of perfume from one corner of the box along with a small card. The card read 'This card entitles you to one full night of baby-sitting privileges. Love, Meggy and Roger Moran.'  
  
"Oh, Meggy, thank you so much!" Jill exclaimed tearfully, hugging her friend tightly. "Thanks, all of you!"  
  
  
PART TWO: THE PRESCRIPTION  
  
It was the seventh of September. Jill had a late morning doctor's appointment, which she was dreading and anticipating in equal measure. Mary Kathryn was exactly six weeks old and the light of her parent's life. Jill couldn't have asked for a better baby or for a better father for that baby. Mike adored his newborn daughter and was an eager participant in every aspect of her life, whether it was bathing her, feeding her or changing diapers. He assured Jill that he could watch the baby for the short time she'd be gone for her appointment. In fact, he insisted upon it.  
  
Jill arrived at her doctor's office at 10:30, her knees weak and shaking. She didn't know why she was so nervous. The nurse showed her to an examination room and handed her a gown. Jill had just put it on when there was a light tap on the door and Dr. Miller and his nurse entered the room.  
  
"Good morning, Jill," Dr. Miller smiled. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay. A little nervous," she admitted.  
  
"And how's that beautiful daughter of yours doing?" He asked paternally.  
  
"She's great. Growing like a weed. I left her home with Mike. He was anxious to have her all to himself," she said.  
  
"Well, let's see how you're doing. Lie back and try to relax," the doctor said as the nurse covered Jill's lower body with a sterile drape and put her feet in the stirrups. The doctor did his prodding and poking around while Jill counted the holes in the ceiling tiles. "You're doing extremely well. So I'm going to give you a prescription."  
  
"A prescription? I thought you said I was all right," Jill exclaimed in alarm.  
  
"You're okay, Jill. The only place you can fill this prescription is at home," the doctor said, smiling at her as Jill blushed. "I want you to remember something, though. The first time you make love post-baby isn't going to be easy. In fact, it's probably going to hurt like hell. But it's like riding a bike. You're never going to forget how to do it."  
  
"Well, that's going to make Mike very happy," Jill answered as the nurse helped her out of the stirrups. "I'll let you know how everything goes day after tomorrow. I have to bring Mary Kathryn in to see Dr. Gregson."  
  
"Sounds good. If you have any discomfort or heavy bleeding afterward, don't hesitate to call my service," he told her.  
  
"I will. Thanks, Dr. Miller," Jill said as they left the room.  
  
  
  
Mike was sitting in the rocking chair giving the baby her bottle when he heard Jill's key in the front door. She stood in the doorway smiling as she watched the two of them. "I'm going to call Meggy and see if she'll watch the baby tonight," Jill said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Watch the baby? Where are we going?" Mike asked curiously as he lifted Mary Kathryn to his shoulder to burp her.  
  
"Hold on. May I speak to Meggy Moran, please? Meggy, it's Jill. Can I take you up on your offer to watch the baby? Oh, that would be great! Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you about four then. Bye," Jill said, hanging up the phone and walking over to the rocker. "Meggy gave me a card at the baby shower offering free baby sitting services for one night," she smiled at him as she gently kissed first him and then the baby.  
  
"You're going to let her watch our baby all night?" Mike asked, distressed.  
  
"Mike, she's raised four children of her own. I'm sure she can manage Mary Kathryn for one night. You see, I have plans for you tonight and I don't want to take the chance on being interrupted," she said, kissing him again.  
  
"Plans, huh?" Mike queried, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah. Dr. Miller gave me a prescription that can only be filled here at home. He told me I was supposed to seduce you tonight," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, I like the sound of that," he said, as he continued gently patting the baby's back.  
  
"I thought you might. She'll be here at four, so let me get her some things together," Jill said, walking back toward the large walk in closet that they had converted to a makeshift room for the baby.  
  
  
  
Jill stood in the shower that night, letting the water beat down on her body. After Meggy had left with the baby, she couldn't believe how quiet the apartment had become. Now, she was standing under the warm water, more nervous than she could ever remember being in her life. She wasn't sure she'd been this nervous the first time she and Mike had made love. She finally turned off the water and dried off, spritzing her body with some of the perfume Meggy had given her with the nightgown. She then slipped the thin, satiny white gown over her head, loving the feel of it against her bare skin. She then pulled the matching satin robe on and took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door.  
  
Mike had been lying in bed waiting for Jill to emerge from the bathroom. He was also fighting a war of nerves. He'd been waiting for this moment, but he didn't want to push Jill into something she wasn't quite ready for. A million thoughts were rushing through his head when the door finally opened and Jill emerged, wearing a satiny white nightgown that took his breath away.  
  
"Wow," he breathed as she approached the bed. "Where have you been hiding this?"  
  
"The girls gave it to me as a shower gift. I take it you approve," she smiled at him shyly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I definitely approve," he whispered, pulling her closer to him.  
  
He gently slipped the robe off of her shoulders as he tentatively kissed her. She touched the sides of his face as she deepened the kiss, smiling at his groan of pleasure.  
  
"You smell wonderful," he said, burying his lips in her neck as she gasped his name.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. It's another gift from the girls," she said, as her senses began reeling.  
  
"You know, as much as I love this gown, I think I'd like it better off of you," he said, lowering the spaghetti straps and kissing her shoulders.  
  
"Meggy told me I'd have it on for about three seconds before you decided to remove it," she smiled as Mike lay her down on the bed and began kissing his way toward her breasts.  
  
"Three seconds sounds about right," he said, teasing her erect nipples with his tongue, making her shiver slightly.  
  
He continued his slow onslaught on her senses as Jill shifted her hips beneath his hands. She could feel his erection through the thin material of the gown and she reached down to caress him gently, smiling at his pleased growl. She wasn't sure how long either of them were going to be able to wait. It had been over four months since they'd been able to enjoy the intimacy of each other's bodies.  
  
Mike slowly slid the gown down Jill's body, letting it tumble to the bed at their feet. He then moved back up to kiss her again. His kisses and caresses were slowly driving her closer to the edge. She finally guided him into her, gasping as he slowly slid into her. He stopped and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered, noticing the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," she answered.  
  
At first, she was thinking she realized what her friends had been talking about that day at the shower when they'd told her she'd never want to have sex again. She also knew what Dr. Miller had been saying when he told her it would hurt like hell. But, after about a minute it didn't hurt anymore and she pulled Mike closer to her and thrust her hips gently toward him.  
  
Afterwards, she lay in his arms, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart as he rubbed circles on her back.  
  
"Was it that bad, babe?" He asked worriedly  
  
"At first, yeah. Dr. Miller told me it would be. But it was worth the pain. I love you," she whispered, kissing him tenderly.  
  
"I love you, too. Now, what time can we pick the baby up tomorrow?"  
  
"Early. It's much too quiet around here, isn't it?" She asked, smiling at him. "I wasn't aware a six week old baby made so much noise until Meggy took her home."  
  
"Well, I guess we could take advantage of the peace and quiet and make some noise of our own. Terry's working the night shift, so we won't hear a peep out of him," Mike said, pulling her tighter into his embrace and kissing her.  
  
"I like the way you think," she agreed.  
  
"One thing, though," he looked at her slyly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you put the gown back on? I liked taking it off," he smiled as she swatted at him.  
  
THE END  



End file.
